Astarotte's Toy: Alternate
by naruto2012
Summary: A boy named William is chosen to become part of a princess's harem. How will he take this news? Unknown to the others, he has a secret which if he told them would change his fate. It has something to do with his mother coming from another realm. How will the others react when they find out?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Astarotte's Toy, the series is respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Notes: **For a description of any characters, places, etc., refer to the anime series itself.

**Astarotte's Toy: Alternate**

It was a pleasant day in the world of Ygvarland outside of Lotte Castle. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing gently through the World Tree, rustling its golden-colored leaves.

Under the tree, there's Zelda, Olav, Effie, and Princess Astarotte. The other three were keeping the princess company while Astarotte was enjoying the breeze with her eyes closed, drinking her favorite drink from her tea cup. It was peaceful, until a certain person interrupted the peace and quiet.

"Princess Astarotte!" the said person called out from a distance, causing the princess to develop an annoyed look on her face, followed by an anime tick mark that developed.

"Huh?" Effie questioned as she was holding the tea pot. They all looked out and saw Judit riding on a dragon, heading towards them, more specifically Princess Astarotte.

Astarotte panicked and ran out of her seat and around the World Tree to evade Judit.

"Lady Lotte/Princess!" Effie and Olav called out to her.

"Princess Astarotte!" Judit yelled out as she rode on her dragon and began her pursuit for Lotte.

Lotte ran as fast as she could, trying to lose Judit.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it?" Lotte yelled out to her.

"I never will!" Judit yelled back to Lotte as she intercepted her.

"It's about time you got on with your studies." Judit said.

"I-I…" Lotte began to say with her eyes tightly closed. Unaware to the two, the dragon had two leaves from the tree get caught in its nose.

"h-hate…" Lotte continued as Judit finally looked at her dragon and didn't have any clue why it was making noises until it was too late.

"men!" Lotte yelled as the dragon sneezed from its mouth, causing a fireball to be released. The fireball was heading straight for Lotte as she finished her yelling. When she opened her eyes, Lotte paled as she saw the fireball heading towards her, not moving from her spot waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lotte screamed as everyone was blown away from the blast which was a bit larger than the World Tree.

**Chapter 1: Exclamation of our meeting**

At the hot spring baths after the incident, Lotte was covered in a few spots on her face with some ash covering her cheeks and forehead as she was holding a banana inner tube. She was being scrubbed by Effie, who was covered only in a towel.

"Does it itch anywhere, Lady Lotte?" Effie questioned as she was scrubbing Lotte's hair with shampoo.

"No, it's fine." Lotte said in a monotone voice.

"You were almost turned into charcoal back there, Your Highness." Judit said as she was naked and relaxing in the bath.

"That wasn't my fault. Actually, Judit, you're the one at fault here." Lotte countered as Judit grew a tick mark on her head.

"Well, it's hard enough finding time to relax with the princess like this, so who cares." Zelda said as she relaxed and had a towel folded on her head.

"Anyway, you need to get back to your studies, Your Highness." Judit said as she stood up from her spot. Lotte had an exaggerated look on her face with a sweat drop, not wanting to start on her studies at all.

Your Highness, your race, the succubi, is one of the oldest in the Creature Realm." Judit said.

"I-Indeed." Lotte said.

"Very well. Then tell me about the succubi." Judit said.

"Huh? Um… The succubi are…one of the m-magical races of the Creature Realm." Lotte asked with the same look and sweat drop.

"The succubi are an ancient race, capable of passing down all their own traits to their offspring, regardless of what race they mate with in the Creature Realm. Even the great ruler of our Ygvarland, Svanhild I, was a succubus." Zelda said.

"And that's my answer!" Lotte proclaimed with a pumped fist in front of her. Lotte was splashed from the bucket above her by Effie to rinse the soap from her hair. Lotte shook her head to remove the water from her hair.

"Your ten, Your Highness. You have been born a succubus, which means there's something very important you must do in order to stay alive once your body matures." Judit said. Lotte grunted as she knew what she was going to say next.

"Just as vampires must suck blood to stave off their deaths, a succubus must extract "life-seed" in order to survive." Judit finished.

"E-Extract life-seed…" Lotte said.

"That's right. To put it simply, you have to suck it out." Judit stated with her eyes closed.

"Suck it out?!" Lotte said with a blush as she was surprised by this piece of information. As a result, steam rose up from her face as she blushed.

"Cu?" Judit called out to the maiden as the maiden burst to the surface of the water.

"Yes! Here!" Cu said as she opened the scroll she was holding in her hand and showed it to everyone.

"Cu, I'm pretty sure you've got that upside down." Judit stated as Cu quickly flipped the scroll back over.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry!" Cu said.

"_Men and their life-seed: Don't consider them yours for all eternity._" Judit read from the scroll.

"Huh? What's that all about?" Lotte asked.

"It's Your Highness's motto for the month." Judit said as Lotte sighed.

"It means, if you're going to sit back and say that you can get a man anywhere, anytime you want; if something unexpected happened, not only would you not be able to find a man, but you'd also be without any life-seed! In other words, you'll have no seed to suck." Judit said to Lotte as she puckered her lips and drew closer to Lotte. As a result, the princess stuttered and clung to her inner tube as she drew back from Judit.

"It is very deep and meaningful!" Judit said as Lotte drew back a bit, a little freaked out.

Olav sighed as he relaxed in his private bathtub, naked in it.

"Men and their life-seed: Don't consider them yours for all eternity…huh?" Olav asked himself.

"A pretty good proverb, if I do say so myself. I wouldn't expect any less from Mistress Judit." Olav said.

"_If you are building a harem, wait no longer; you should just do it."_ Olav stated to himself of another saying.

"Good luck, Mistress Judit!" Olav said with a pumped up fist.

"Don't keep making me say it!" Lotte called out as she slid down from the slide and dove into the bath.

"I hate men. There's nothing more indecent than sucking the you-know-what out of them. I'd never do that!" she pouted.

"Refusing to do it will solve nothing, Your Highness. You do realize that if you don't extract seed for yourself, you will die. Could you just leave your countrymen - and us – behind so easily?" Judit asked as she was sitting on top of her inner tube.

"You don't have to be that dramatic about it…" Lotte said. Judit sighed at her statement.

"Your mother, Queen Mercelida, was already sucking men of their life-seed at your age, Princess." Judit said to Lotte.

"I heard that the Queen's harem is made up of over three thousand hunks." Effie suddenly said.

"Really?" Cu said, amazed by that statement.

"Vampires, Dvergur, Forn Alfur, and all men from all different races." Zelda stated.

"Now that I think about it, she said she even had a human male once. I didn't know what to think." Judit said.

"A human? What type of being is a human? I've only ever heard of them in fairy tales, but I hear they have really long necks." Effie said.

"Really?" Cu asked.

"They have fur all over their bodies, walk on four legs, and have really beady eyes." Effie stated.

"Sounds terrifying!" Cu exclaimed.

"Her Majesty would never sleep with a man like that! But no one has seen a human for over a thousand years." Zelda said as Lotte had an idea as her tail rose up high.

"That's it! I'll get a human!" Lotte exclaimed has Judit sounded surprised by her sudden proclamation.

Yes, a human. If I get human males, I'll create that harem you wanted." Lotte taunted her.

"Princess, there aren't any humans in this realm." Zelda stated.

"That's ridiculous." Effie said.

"Oh, I see. Too bad. What a shame." Lotte said with a little more taunt and laughed. As she finished, Lotte looked to Judit with a concentrated stare. Judit was just ignoring Lotte's taunting, not affected by it.

"I won." Lotte said to herself and laughed out loud with an echo effect.

(Night time at the castle)

"Are you sure it was okay to say those things, Princess?" Zelda asked Lotte as the princess was drinking her favorite drink from her tea cup. They were out on the castle balcony, talking about her argument with Judit.

"Don't be concerned, Zelda." Lotte said in triumphant.

"But…" Zelda said and stopped herself to think a bit as she knew the only place where Judit could get a human from. Lotte ran to the balcony to look at the World Tree.

"Are you worried about the World Tree, the gate that connects this realm to all of the others?" Lotte asked.

"It'll be fine." Lotte said with a hand under her chin and a twinkle at the side of her head.

"It's been a thousand years since the wood in the World Tree warped, in as such, the gate between the Creature Realm and the Realm of Man has been sealed ever since. No matter how talented Judit may be, there's no way she'll open the World Tree's gate and travel to the Realm of Man. It's impossible." Lotte stated as she giggled at the thought of how frustrated Judit could be about now.

"So, that's your one area of expertise, is it, Princess?" Zelda asked with an exaggerated look on her face as the Princess continued to giggle throughout the night until she slept.

(The Next Day)

"Judit was last seen heading in the direction of the World Tree?!" Lotte asked in shock.

"Y-Yes, she left early this morning." Cu said with a smile on her face. The princess paled at the latest news.

"It seems she was staring at some of the old texts until extremely late last night." Zelda said with a small smirk on her face.

"Did she figure out how to open the gate?!" Lotte asked with no hesitation.

"I don't know." Zelda said. The princess thought to herself of Judit figuring it out and couldn't risk her to go to the Realm of Man and retrieving a human. If she did that, Lotte would have no choice but to start the harem she never wanted to start.

"Zelda, we're going after Judit!" Lotte exclaimed as she rose from her seat and took off after Judit.

"Princess, wait!" Zelda called out as she ran after Lotte.

(At the Word Tree)

"God, is said to have created the World Tree, Yggdrasil, which joins the Realms together." Judit read from the book in her hand.

"It was damaged in the battle between the gods and it looks as though passage to the other realms was blocked. But that means the path was open at one point. Guess I'll be using magic for the first time in a while." Judit said as looked up at the World Tree.

I wonder what I should try first." Judit said to herself.

(Meanwhile)

"You didn't have to get on if you're that scared of flying." Zelda said to the princess as they were flying on the same dragon as before to get to the World Tree.

"Shut up! This is faster, isn't it?! Hurry up!" Lotte yelled as she fumed at Zelda. During her fuming, Lotte was beginning to lose her balance.

"Princess! It's dangerous! You mustn't let go" Zelda exclaimed as Lotte struggled to regain her balance.

(Back to Judit)

"Ymir's breath and the flapping of Hraesvelgr's wings: Guide the children of Heimdallr. The Norns at Urdarbrunnr:Urdr, Skuld, and Verdandi. Guide us to the land of the Light Elves." Judit chanted with the bracelet on as it and the World Tree began to glow. Runes then appeared around the stem of the World Tree. Suddenly, the tree stopped glowing and the runes disappeared.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Judit sighed at another failed attempt to open the gate.

"Hold it!" she heard as she panicked and saw Lotte approaching as she rode on the dragon.

"Princess?!" Judit asked herself with a dumbfounded look.

"I won't let you do this, Judit!" Lotte yelled out of her seat.

"Didn't I just tell you it was dangerous , Princess?!" Zelda yelled as they started to lose their balance.

"Stop!" Judit yelled in distress as she ran around the tree to get out of the way as the dragon followed her around, struggling to maintain its balance.

"Zelda, stop already!" Judit called out in distress. The dragon then flew up high in the air to regain its balance. Judit sighed in relieve that she didn't get crashed into by the dragon. A yell got her attention as she looked up.

"Princess!" Judit yelled as she saw her hanging on to Zelda's hand as she almost fell off. Zelda loses her grip and Lotte falls down.

"Princess/Your Highness!" Zelda and Judit called out as Judit ran to catch Lotte. Unknown to Lotte as she fell with her eyes closed, her tail began to glow along with the World Tree.

"It can't be… The gate's opening?" Judit asked herself in shock. The tree glowed brighter and covered everyone . A spiral vine and a large three leafed clover appeared suddenly.

"It's opening…" Judit stopped herself as she heard a scream.

"Your Highness." Judit called out. Judit ran and jumped a great distance to catch Lotte from falling down to her death. They were then consumed by the light.

**xBreakx**

Zelda was shocked as she just saw the light shining and it suddenly vanished.

"What happen just…" she said.

"Princess!" Zelda gasped as she flew down with the dragon to the ground to find Lotte.

Lotte is grunting with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and remembered why she came here for.

"I won't let you, Judit." She said as she rose to a sitting position and became dumbfounded when she saw herself at the stump of the tree.

"Are you hurt?" Zelda called out to Lotte as she landed and dismounted off the dragon. She ran to check on Lotte's condition.

"Zelda, where is Judit?" Lotte asked her personal bodyguard. She then realizes something and looks up. She sees that the gate is open. The tree glowed again in a bright light. When the light died down, the tree was back to its normal self.

"Zelda, did Judit…" Lotte began to ask, but Zelda answered her.

"Most likely." Zelda said.

"This is terrible." Lotte said, down casted as she knew that Judit used the gate to travel to another realm.

"Princess." Zelda said.

(Back at Lotte Castle)

"Olav, Effie, Cu, this is an emergency." Lotte announced from her decorated throne.

"What happened, Princess?" Olav asked as they were all worried what the emergency was.

"The World Tree's gate was opened, and Judit…" Lotte then stopped speaking.

"…traveled to another realm." Zelda finished for her.

"How terrible!" Olav said as the others gasped at the urgent news.

"I don't believe it." Effie said.

"Then, is she going to bring back a human male?" Olav asked.

"I don't know. We don't know which realm the gate connected to. It might even lead to the Realm of the Dead." Lotte said on the verge of tears as she lowered her head. She felt a hand on her head and looked to see Effie smiling at her.

"Don't worry so much, Lady Lotte. Knowing Judit, she'll be just fine." Effie said as she removed her hand from Lotte's head.

"I'm not worried in the slightest!" Lotte spoke in a small panic.

"Zelda." Lotte spoke with determination.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Zelda answered.

"Gather up all of the weapons in the mansion." She ordered.

"Weapons?" Zelda asked.

"We're going to save Judit." Lotte said, looking at Zelda with a determined look on her face.

"We're traveling to another realm?" Zelda asked.

"Olav, put a team together. Preferably a skilled one." Lotte ordered to Olav.

"Understood." Olav said as he turned and left to do his job.

"Princess, it's too dangerous!" Zelda yelled at Lotte.

"I know that!" Lotte yelled back in Zelda's face.

"But I can't just leave Judit over there." she said with a deadpanned expression on her face. Zelda was surprised with a small blush as she thought of how far Lotte would go for Judit.

"Don't just sit there! Hurry and get ready!" Lotte ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Zelda said as she took off.

"Lady Lotte." Effie said.

"Effie, help me get dressed." Lotte said as she stood up with more confidence in herself.

"Yes, ma'am." Effie said with a smile on her face.

'Wait for me, Judit.' Lotte thought as she left to get ready for the rescue mission.

(At the Human Realm)

Judit sits there under the tree, looking out and her eyes wondering all around the place.

(Back to the Lotte Castle of the Creature Realm)

Lotte was struggling in her steps, trying to walk to the World Tree from her room in her shining metal armor.

"Watch your step!" Effie warned, but it was no use as Lotte tripped and fell on the floor with her helmet coming off of her head. Lotte grunted from the fall and looked to her servants with an annoyed look.

"If I wear this thing, I'll get tired before we even reach the World Tree!" Lotte complained.

"But peril is ever-present on a journey. You should at least wear the…" Effie said, trying to make an excuse as she was interrupted by Lotte.

"Wearing this armor is more perilous!" Lotte continued her complaining. Effie didn't show her pout as Lotte made a point.

(Back at the Human Realm)

"That's not the World Tree. That means this really is the Realm of Man. Sure looks like it." Judit said as she looked back to the tree she appeared from.

(The Creature Realm)

" The armor's way too hot." Lotte complained to herself as she fanned herself with her hand, along with Effie helping out with a small fan. The armor was sitting to the side of her.

"Princess. I tried to find some weapons, but…" Zelda said, drawing both of their attention to her.

"What happened? You're carrying some right now, aren't you" Lotte asked with a question mark hovering on her head, totally oblivious to the inevitable secret that would soon be revealed by Zelda.

"Well, Judit is the one who holds the key to the armory, and it's currently locked tight…" Zelda said with her eyes closed with a small blush on her cheeks.

"So, I couldn't…" she said as her blush grew.

"Just show me what you have!" Lotte fumed.

"Let's see… what have we here…" Zelda said as she dragged the stuff out. Effie gasped with a blush on her face as she immediately recognized the items they were looking at. It was some of Judit's unmentionable items.

"Wh-What's all of this?" Lotte asked, still totally oblivious to the items displayed in front of them as Effie developed a bigger blush as she shivered, hearing a question she didn't want to answer.

"I thought I might find something in Judit's room, but when I looked in there, I found these…" Zelda said with a deadpanned look as Effie imagined Judit wearing an exotic outfit with a whip in her hands saying "Yes, they're all mine. Is there a problem?" with an evil look on her face, looming with a deadly aura around her.

"How do you use these?" Lotte asked with a deadpanned look, still oblivious to the unmentionables as she reached for them.

""Princess, don't touch those!" Effie warned Lotte. Thank goodness they were interrupted by another presence entering the room.

"Sorry for the wait, Princess! I shall accompany you on your journey! Olav, at your service! I shall take care of everything!" Olav announced in his metallic armor in a pose as his helmet was thrown backwards on his head.

"Huh, I can't see a thing! It's so dark! Darkness approaches! Bring it on!" Olav panicked as Lotte gave him a deadpanned look.

"You're all definitely dedicated, I'll give you that much…" Lotte said with her deadpanned look.

"Anyways, let's set off for the World Tree." Lotte announced.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Effie said as they set off to the World Tree.

(The Human Realm)

"While I'm here, I might as well start looking for a human male who we can add to our harem." Judit said as she walked out of the park and searched around.

"Asuha, you might hurt yourself if you run too fast." Judit heard a young boy's voice say in a nearby house as she walked towards it.

"But we'll be late if we don't hurry." Judit heard a young girl's voice say in worry.

"Oh, you're right. I almost forgot." The male voice said.

"Hurry up!" the young girl called out as she opened the door.

"Later!" Asuha called out to the young boy, who showed himself.

He was a 14 year old boy with blond, spiked hair ( looks like Ventus's hair style from Kingdom Hearts). He had deep, ocean blue eyes, had a fair tan on his skin, and was wearing a dark blue and black suit.

"Hey, wait a minute, Asuha!" the boy named William called out to his adopted sister. Judit heard his calling and turned to see the girl jumping over the small flower patch, coming towards her with a foot forward.

"Shortcut time!" Asuha proclaimed happily with her eyes closed, unaware of the person in front of her. William was flabbergasted, seeing Asuha with her backpack jumping over the flower patch.

"What? Huh?" Judit asked herself as she paled, seeing the incoming shoe coming in contact with her face. The poor elf dropped her book in the process.

"Asuha." William called out as he walked towards her. He then gasped as what he saw. Asuha was sprawled on the ground on top of the stranger. The stranger had a good look and saw Asuha sitting on her face with no panties on.

"A-Are you okay?!" William asked her sister as she got up.

"Ouch…" Asuha said as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Hold on." William said as he lifted Asuha off of the stranger. The stranger still had a pale look on her face, added with Asuha's shoe print in the middle of it.

"Are you okay?" William asked the stranger.

"No, I'm fine." Judit said with a small stutter.

"I'm sorry, we were in a hurry." William apologized to the stranger.

"I'm sorry…" Asuha apologized also to the stranger with small guilt.

"No, I wasn't watching what I was doing…" Judit paused as she saw the bracelet beginning to glow. She saw that his hand was near the bracelet as it glowed. She then looked at William with an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Um, is there something on my face?" He asked, curious as to why she was still looked annoyed towards him.

"A grain of rice!" Asuha proclaimed.

"Oh, there really was something on my face." William said with a chuckle and a sheepish look as he removed the grain from his face.

"You're really embarrassing." Asuha said with a deadpanned look.

"We gotta go!" Asuha suddenly exclaimed as William gasped at her statement.

"Oh no, you're right! I'm going to be late for my job interview!" William exclaimed as he turned to leave.

"A job interview?" Judit asked with a glint on her glasses as she thought of an idea.

"Huh?" William asked as he turned around, unaware of the stranger's intentions.

"Hold up a sec!" Judit called out as she grabbed William's shoulder from behind.

"Are you looking for a job?" Judit asked him.

"Yes, you could say that." William answered with a shiver going down his spine, seeing where this was going.

"Well, I have just the job for you!" Judit said with a hint of mischief.

"How about a monthly pay of 500,000 yen!" Judit proclaimed as William just stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. Unfortunately, Asuha was completely oblivious to the situation at hand as she smiled.

(Back to the Creature Realm at the World Tree)

The group was catching their breath from the attempts to open the gate of the tree.

"This isn't going to work, Princess. No matter what we try, the gate refuses to budge." Olav stated the obvious.

"There must still be something we haven't tried!" Zelda said.

"If using the ancient text Judit left behind doesn't work either, then…" Lotte stopped speaking at that statement.

"Princess." Zelda said in concern for the princess.

"No. I won't give up yet!" Lotte said with determination. Unaware to all of them, her tail began to glow and opened the gate of the World Tree. Judit's voice of the incantation began ringing through the tree.

"Judit!" Lotte exclaimed, hearing Judit's voice.

"What happened?" Olav asked.

"I heard Judit's voice…" Lotte said in surprise.

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Judit, come back…" Lotte said as she closed her eyes.

"Judit!" Lotte yelled. The World Tree's gate activated and a large clover descended from the spiraling of the World Tree's magic.

"The gate opened!" Lotte exclaimed in shock.

"Wow…" Zelda said as the others were amazed at what was happening in front of them. The clover stopped its descent and turned to face them vertically as the gate opened.

"Judit… came back!" Lotte exclaimed as she ran to the gate. She wasted no time and jumped at the opening of the gate.

"Judit!" she exclaimed happily as she knew that Judit had returned.

(Meanwhile)

'Huh, who is grabbing me all of the sudden?' William thought to himself as the light consumed him several seconds before and suddenly felt someone grabbing him. His eyes were closed so he thought that it was the stranger who grasped him in a hug. When he opened his eyes as the light died down, he saw something that suddenly made him atomically blush with a shocking, pale look on his face, along with his mouth gapping.

(Back to Lotte)

Lotte opened her eyes to see herself hugging Judit, but her eyes widened and the same look appeared on her face with beads of sweat on her face as she saw herself hugging a human blond boy who looked a bit older than her.

"Wh-Who are you?!" she asked in a stutter and yelled out.

"I could say the same thing to you!" He yelled as he shared the same look on his face.

**(Chapter End)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. Tune in next time for the next chapter.**


End file.
